Warriors Cats: Submit a Cat(Done!)
by warriorcatgurl626
Summary: Wow! I am DONE! These will be all the cats in the start of the book! You can look and find you cat if you want! I am going to make on the OFFICIAL allegiances than will have them in order by age. Then I will start the book! This was a great turnout! Thanks for your help!


ThunderClan is **DONE!** WindClan is **DONE!** RiverClan is **NOT DONE!** ShadowClan is **DONE!** Outside of Clans is **NOT DONE!** So **DO NOT SUBMIT ANY CATS UNLESS THEY ARE IN RIVERCLAN OR OUTSIDE OF CLANS!** Thank you! Here is a template to **copy/paste** :

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Clan:

Pelt/Eye Color:

Personality/Traits:

Other:

...

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Coalstar-Muscular black tom with ginger splashes, a slender tail and gentle emerald green eyes and a torn ear and a scar on his muzzle. Extremely protective of his kits and his clan. Quick to make decisions based on what he feels is right for his clan and kits.

Deputy: Sunfang-golden and white tom with blue eyes, vicious, hostile, mean, one of the best fighters in the Clan

Medicine Cat: Featherpool-white she-cat with gray stripes and icy blue eyes, quiet, smart, calm, wise

Med Cat App: Honeypaw-honey-colored she-cat with amber eyes, fast, clumsy, easily excitable, smart

Warriors:

1\. Darkclaw-dark dark dark brown tom(almost black but not) with dark-tinted yellow eyes, fierce, powerful, disappointed in his son, Nightkit, for being weak

2\. Redheart-russet tom with green eyes, kind, powerful, funny, respected

3\. Icefang-tom with ice blue eyes and a snow white pelt, really serious and quite hard on the outside, but fiercely loyal and soft to friends, Mother died when young by a rogue raid, father died from greencough

4\. Whitecloud-white tom with gray splotches on flank and face and blue eyes, good at tracking, respected throughout the clan, respects the elders, wise for his age

5\. Goldendawn-golden tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes, compassionate, fierce in battle, believes strongly in the warrior code_her father is an elder, and her mother is a senior warrior who is almost ready to retire. Her littermates are Sunspeckle and Flowerheart.

6\. Sunspeckle-brown and yellow splotched she-cat with spring green eyes, a jokester, always lights up the clan, a bit clumsy.

7\. Flowerheart-swirled brown and white she-cat with amber eyes, sweet and opposed to violence (hence her warrior name) no nonsense and firm.

8\. Aspenfeather-brown and white tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes, loyal, sweet, and upholds the warrior code closely, but not to a legalistic extent

9\. Flashfoot-white she-cat with golden splotches and ice blue eyes, fast, good at hunting, good at outsmarting opponents with her swiftness, smaller, kind and generous

10\. Lionfur-fluffy golden tom with golden eyes, powerful but gentle, one of the best fighters, even though he is so young, not the best at hunting, very fair and has good potential at being a leader, agreeable and sensible

Apprentices:

1\. Thrushpaw-Brown-and-white tom with blue eyes, Quiet and watchful. He always observes a problem before jumping into it. He is kind and welcoming, but can sometimes be lazy and cowardly.

2\. Shiverpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes, Shy and has no self worth. He is extremely loyal, and trustworthy. Kind, and welcoming to strangers. But is sometimes a complainer.

3\. Stormpaw- Light and dark gray pelt with white flecks and markings, sky blue eyes, plumy tail, quiet and thoughtful, doesn't talk much unless with close friends and family, takes betrayals very seriously, good at climbing and hunting, good at fighting too, but prefers hunting, very accurate, very patient and kind

4\. Ashpaw- Red she-cat with gray splotches and almost navy blue eyes, quiet and reserved, but when angry is fired up, former loner, lived in Twolegplace

5\. Bramblepaw-Brown tom with dark brown stripes, hazel eyes, loves Ashpaw, annoyed when she refuses to eat prey with him, loyal, would never turn back on clan life, likes hunting opposed to fighting, older than Ashpaw, kind and loves the elders and their stories

6\. Spottedpaw-pale cream colored she-cat with black and brown spots and one blue one green eyes, adventurous, kind, caring, loves helping others, only one who is able to take care of Leafnose

7\. Hawkpaw-beige colored she cat with small dark brown spots, a ginger muzzle and underbelly, a white front left paw a black back right paw with gray toes and a dark brown tail. Deep blue green eyes. gets angered easily but is usually really calm and has a gentle and nurturing temperament. Daughter of the leader her brother is thrushpaw her mother Badgerfur died during kitting

Queens:

1\. Snowywillow-pure white she-cat with long, thick fur. She has gray ear tips and gray streaks in her tail, which is long and poofy. Her eyes are light blue, with little specks of darker blue inside, calm under pressure, and is a brilliant hunter, despite her white pelt. She is very gentle and kind, and is not much for fighting. (expecting)

2\. Cloudwing-white she-cat with splotches of gray on both flanks, gentle, talks quietly and elegantly, kits are Nightkit and Shimmerkit, mate is Darkclaw

3\. Oakrain-darkish-medium brown with ginger stripes, tail tip, right paw, chest, belly, and almost all of face, emerald green eyes, kits are Graykit, Willowkit, and Lightningkit(deceased), brother is Whitecloud, sister is Spottedpaw(younger)

Kits:

1\. Nightkit-jet-black tom with dark-tinted yellow eyes, breathing problems, likes to pick fights, overheats easily, brat, small, gets annoyed with himself, has a hobby with mice(StarClan knows what he does with them, which they don't really because he doesn't believe in StarClan), left cheek is puffy, has a soft side for kits and elders and their stories, tries to avoid situations involving StarClan, his words are slurred, Sister is Shimmerkit, Mother is Cloudwing, Father is Darkclaw

2\. Shimmerkit-light gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, tries to be very kind to Nightkit, talks like her mother, Cloudwing, kind, loyal

3\. Darkkit-black tom with yellow eyes, playful and energetic, strong

4\. Graykit-gray tom with darker gray stripes and green eyes, talks loudly, energetic, always moving

5\. Willowkit-light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, calm and quiet, productive, smart

Elders:

1\. Birchtail-white tom with black stripes on tail and emerald green eyes, younger elder, lots of good battle tales, mate is Leafnose, kits are Oakran, Whitecloud, and Spottedpaw

2\. Leafnose-light brown she-cat with ginger stripes and paws and nose, bight blue eyes, still quite active, likes to do stuff herself rather than have apprentices do it because she remembers how much she hated doing it, independent

3\. Leafgaze-tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes, tells great stories, smart, kind, no nonsense like his daughter, father of Goldendawn,Sunspeckle,and Flowerheart, mate of Aspenfeather.

4\. Dogbite-brown tom with chunk of face gone due to dog, and his one remaining eye is green, brave, disoriented, has a limp because a dog bit him on the leg too, permanently injuring it, tells the best stories(obviously)

5\. Morningeyes-white she-cat with golden splotches and golden eyes, kind and warm-hearted, quite young, has had her share of kits in the clan, mate is Icefang,

WINDCLAN

Leader: Froststar- pale gray she-cat with black stripes a white muzzle and paws, a long fluffy tail a yellow eyes, Froststar is stick and make sure her clan obey the warriors or code but is brave and fair, Her mate is Gorseflame and her kits are Rowanpaw and Graypaw, her younger siblings are Smokeshade and Duskberry. Their mother died giving birth to Froststar's younger siblings so she is very protective of them.

Deputy: Breezeflower-black she-cat with white swirls and yellow eyes, kind and brave, will do anything for her clan, can chase rabbits under the ground

Medicine Cat: Larkshine-silver-gray with black stripes, striking blue eyes, warm, bubbly, cheerful, but hates ShadowClan deep inside, she once killed a ShadowClan warrior, Runningfoot, when he tried to kill a kit(Quailpaw)

Med Cat App: Graypaw-solid pale gray tom with bright yellow eyes, quiet, calm, understanding, wise, loves learning how to heal cats and has a strong connection with StarClan, parents are Gorseflame and Froststarand his sister is Rowanpaw

Warriors:

1\. Dustfoot-A thin black and white tom with bright yellow eyes, Friendly, not very trustworthy, not the sharpest knife of the bunch

2\. Tigerfern-Beautiful siamese cat with an odd birthmark of a fern across her back left leg One of her eyes are green the other one is blue, lovely gentle and fun, in love with kittypet(nobody knows that though)

3\. Driftscar-Light gray tabby tom, Loyal, brave, quiet

4\. Rabbitdash-brown and white tom with green eyes, best rabbit chaser in the clan, quick, smart, handsome, senior warrior

5\. Heatherstripes-gray she-cat with thick brown stripes and blue eyes, wise, senior warrior, loyal, quiet

6\. Ashtail-pale ginger tom with long fur and a gray tail with darker specks on it and light green eyes, brave, respectful, pretty bright and a gift with words, good sense of smell_ father died in a battle against Riverclan as a senior warrior, no hard feelings. Mother died a short while after that, both when he was a young warrior. Mate of Fernwhisker

7\. Dawnrunner-green eyes, short golden she-cat with orange patches and russet paws, cold and nonchalant, but is kind to kits and loyal to her Clan, has a jagged scar running along her spine ending at her tail tip

8\. Flickerheart-dappled ginger with blue eyes, Fiery and passionate. Will not back down from a fight and wants the best for her clan. She will listen, and needs a reason before doing something. However, she sometimes jumps to conclusions and has a temper.

9\. Gorseflame-Long legged light brown tom with a white chest and paws and amber eyes, outgoing, loves to have fun and is a skilled hunter but has fiery temper, His mate is Froststar and his kits are Rowanpaw and Graypaw. He is half ThunderClan and half WindClan and gets angry at anyone who mentions his half clan heritage or suggests that he might be loyal to ThunderClan

10\. Smokeshade-light gray tom with large black streaks and amber eyes, gruff and secretive but loyal and a talented fighter, gruff and secretive but loyal and a talented fighter

11\. Stormstripe-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes, fun, loving, loyal, funny and fast, his mate is Duskberry are kits are Skykit and Fernkit

12\. Silvereyes-pale she-cat with black spots on back and silver eyes

Apprentices:

1\. Quailpaw-light gray she-cat with white specks on back and blue eyes, loves Larkshine for saving her, fierce, kind to clanmates, hates ShadowClan

2\. Rowanpaw-longhaired reddish and brown she-cat with green eyes, fun loving, ambitious, fiercely loyal and has her father's temper, Rowenpaw is very protective of her brother because he is the medicine cat apprentice and wishes that he could have trained as a warrior but repeated his choice.

Queens:

1\. Timbertail-A long-haired brown she-cat dappled with black, has green eyes, Calm, cowardly, overprotective, annoying. Her mate is Dustfoot, and her kits are Shrewkit and Tanglekit.

2\. Fernwhisker-gray and white tabby she-cat with unusually long whiskers and deep blue eyes, smart, spunky, kind, has a good sense of hearing_mother and father are senior warriors, wanted to be a medicine cat but didn't want to not have(expecting)

3\. Duskberry-dusky brown she-cat with green eyes with white paws, quiet, understanding, caring, soft spoken and kind, Her brother is Smokeshade, her sister is Froststar, her mate is Stormstripe and her kits are Skykit and Fernkit

Kits:

1\. Shrewkit-brown tom with green eyes, adventurous, overly curious, small, sly

2\. Tanglekit-brown tabby tom with black spot over eye, fast, adventurous, and clumsy

3\. Skykit-white she-cat with small silver dots and blue eyes, energetic, daring, funny and sneaky, parents are Duskberry and Stormstripe and her sister is Fernkit

4\. Fernkit-light brown she-cat with green eyes, quiet, observant, smart and quick, her parents ar Stormstripe and Duskberry and her sister is Skykit

Elders:

1\. Doveeyes-pale she-cat with silver eyes, rare trait, kind, gentle, talks softly, loves kits, along with her brother Littlespots

2\. Littlespots-small pale tom with small black spots on ears, can't hear very well, wise and has some good stories, loves kits and tries to not make to much of a fuss when one of the apprentices doesn't give him quite enough bedding

3\. Foxfang-ginger tom with amber eyes, complains constantly, bickers about everything, gets mad at apprentices easily if they don't give him enough bedding or is too rough, if the apprentice does really good though, he is in for a treat for Foxfangs stories are impressive

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Lilystar-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, kind, funny, good under pressure

Deputy: Mudberry-brown and cream she-cat with green eyes, proud but kind, dislikes Stormheart because cats want him as deputy instead of her

Medicine Cat: Fallensnow-Silver-and-white she-cat with silver eyes, Stern but kind. She wants the best for her clan, and won't hesitate to use darker measures to protect them. She can be cold and unnerving, but is loyal and determined.

Med Cat App: Bluepaw-blue/gray tom with blue eyes, quiet, thoughtful and wise even though he is only an apprentice, knows about Fallensnow's dark secrets

Warriors:

1\. Stormheart-dark gray tabby tom with blue eye, kind and courteous, calm and well respected and known in all the clans, fair in fights, cats want him to be leader/deputy

2\. Reedfeather-light brown tom with white tabby stripes and a black front paw and ice blue eyes, very energetic and straight forward, softhearted towards kits

3\. Hollowclaw-A dark gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes ,can be rash and overconfident, extremely loyal, fierce, slightly arrogant, has a short temper.

4\. Mudears-white tom with brown ears and blue eyes, caring, good swimmer, good fighter, but a fair fighter, loves his kits

5\. Fishclaw-Fiery orange tom with blue eyes, great at catching fish, excellent fighter, kind and protective

6\. Heronflight-A very pale gray tom, almost white, with bright green eyes, always tries to do his best in whatever he does, very loyal to his Clan, the oldest kit in his parent's first litter

7\. Shiningeyes-white she-cat with silver eyes, kind, great swimmer, good fighter, but would rather not fight

8\. Rockfoot-white tom with dark gray paws and silver eyes, thinks Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan very strongly, has attacked ThunderClan all by himself once when he saw some hunting in the cracks, strong and can be aggressive, loyal to his clan and hates half-clan cats, thinking they aren't loyal

9\. Salmonwhisker-pelt is all read, except for black paws and black underbelly, has green eyes, Funny, can be impulsive and sarcastic if angered, but otherwise easy going, ~

10\. Ottercloud-brown tom with amber eyes, friendly, playful, father died just after he was born

11\. Reedpetal-brown she-cat with green eyes, quiet, cold, hates it when cats talk about her father in any way(kind or to be rude)

12\. Cloudrush-white tom with gray stripes and blue eyes, fast, clumsy, rushes into things, sometimes doesn't think before he speaks, care-free, doesn't really have the dream of being leader, likes having few responsibilities

13\. Lillyfur-pinkish orange she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes, much more calm than her brother, thinks about things thoroughly, overthinks things a lot, questions StarClan sometimes, has lots of conspiracies about her clan and other clans, likes to have her theory, likes to be included

14\. Leopardface-white she-cat with a pale yellowish colored face and spots all over and green eyes, likes to be the leader, good at thinking up battle plans and maneuvers, other cats think she has good potential for a leader

Apprentices:

1\. Eaglepaw-Dark gray and white, handsome, amber eyes, Brave, protective of his loved ones, kind and gentle unless provoked

2\. Featherpaw-pale gray cat with black stripes a white muzzle and paws, a long fluffy tail a yellow eyes, very cold and thinks highly of her clan, and can get suspicious of her clan mates in different situations

Queens:

1\. Clovershine-light gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes, kind, soft, more of a hunter than fighter, swift and light on her feet, kits are Treekit, Leafkit, and Ripplekit, mate is Mudears

2\. Icenose-black she-cat with large, white splotch around nose and blue eyes, quick, agile, lithe body, kits are Frostkit and Blizzardkit, mate is Fishclaw

Kits:

1\. Treekit-brown tom with green eyes, playful, likes to climb on things

2\. Leafkit-light brown and white she-cat with green eyes, doesn't like getting wet, fluffy, fast

3\. Ripplekit-blue/gray tom with white chest, paws, and tail tip and blue eyes, loves to swim, super fluffy, smart, friendly

4\. Frostkit-White with pale silver dapples, beautiful and petite, Blue eyes, Romantic, dreamy, sweet, tends to daydream and doesn't always pay attention.

5\. Blizzardkit-white tom with orange flecks on face and shoulders and blue eyes, gets annoyed by his sister, good at listening, helpful

Elders:

1\. Lostleg-black and white tom with one blue eye and the other gone, has three legs, proud of her daughter Lilystar

2\. Streamwater-brown and white cat with blue eyes and half a tail, stubborn, fierce, loyal, impatient, lost her mate Minnowfrost in a battle with a badger, which left Otterkit and Reedkit without a father, which are now Ottercloud and Reedpetal.

3\. Waterfoot-blue/gray tom with blue eyes, used to be the best swimmer, have saved multiple cats from drowning, even ThunderClan cats, used to teach that lesson, and still does because he likes to keep himself in shape by swimming

4\. Mistytail-fluffy white she-cat with a faded blue/gray tail and a flat face and blue eyes, can be moody, her mood shifts are drastic, so she can be spitting at one second and praising you another, has a problem with hairballs, her kits are Cloudrush and Lillyfur

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Fallingstar-a very dull, dusty brown with little hue and subtle light fur from his muzzle to underside, has black markings that look like wings, scarred, yellow eyes, tall, though lacks a muscular build, collective, perceptive, diplomatic, observes a problem before solving it, stoic, snarky, manipulative, arrogant

Deputy: Crowsnare-dusty black tom with a streak of black down his back and a light chin, paws, chest, stomach, and tail tip, bright orange eyes, scars on back, strong, but short, slim, empathetic, diplomatic, keen, stubborn, cruel, overprotective, thoughtless, uses actions over words in retaliation, thin-skinned, high-held, used to be a rogue, has a lame back leg which got hit by a car, Fallingstar was his friend while he was a rogue, and still is(sort of)

Medicine Cat: Swiftwillow-White tom with short fur with ginger patches and black dappled flanks, one green eye and one dark gray eye, cold, but treats Emberpaw like a daughter

Med Cat App: Emberpaw-Dappled golden red she-cat with amber eyes, Warm and kind, loves to learn. But beats herself up for every little thing she does wrong.

Warriors:

1\. Emberfoot-russet tom with black paws and tail tip, strong, understands Spottedtail, caring

2\. Crowfur-black tom with one white paw and amber eyes, strong, battle-hungry, ambitious, likes to pick fights with weaker cats

3\. Sunlight- ginger and white cat with blue eyes, very brave, impatient, stubborn

4\. Rosepetal- A tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with sky blue eyes, Very kind and forgiving and loves to help out in amy way possible, although not that happy about fighting, She has One son and two daughters, Jaypaw and Honeypaw, and Snakestrike (deceased),her mate is Fallingstar.

5\. Dappledshade-dappled gray/white/brown with black paws and deep forest green eyes, calm, smart, wise, understanding, mother is Rosepelt, father is Falconclaw, siblings are Dustpaw, Brightflash, and Beetlepaw

6\. Brightflash-black and white tom with a splash of gold on his back and light amber eyes, smart mouth, annoying but loyal

7\. Thistleheart- Gray she-cat with darker gray stripes, a white patch on chest, White muzzle and blue eyes, independent, not always trusting, wonderful fighter, used to be a rogue

8\. Thornfoot-golden tabby tom with silver eyes, has always had a slight limp since a bad thorn injury, aggressive, especially when someone taunts him(which is usually about his injury)

9\. Flamespots-white tom with fiery orange spots and silver eyes, powerful but quite fair, respected throughout the clan, loyal and brave, smart

Apprentices:

1\. Hawkpaw- A light brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes, Cold and anti-social, but can be kind to kits and other cats on trouble, His parents abandoned him in the forest and ShadowClan took him in, unable to let a kit die without breaking the warrior code.

2\. Softpaw-long, soft white she-cat with silver patches, pale gold eyes, optimistic, but mostly quiet and soft spoken , likes Hawkpaw

3\. Jaypaw-A Light gray tabby tom with a cream tail tip and sky blue eyes, Funny and fun to be around, but can be very harsh with words if he is upset and is very protective of his sister and friends, He saw his older sister die in a camp raid when he was a kit and now he hates ThunderClan

4\. Hazelpaw-A light brown she-cat with dusty brown paws and yellow eyes, Very reserved and doesn't speak her mind very often. The only cat she is close with is her brother and she loves spending time with him, Wanted to be Med. Cat apprentice but the spot was already taken so she became warrior apprentice, so she dislikes Emberpaw

5\. Dustpaw-dust colored tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes, funny, smart, loyal, extremely good sense of smell

6\. Beetlepaw-sleek black tom with dark blue eyes, vicious mean streak, the bad apple of the family

Queens:

1\. Spottedtail-golden she-cat with black spots on tail and yellow eyes, kind, tries to teach her kits in kindness, half ThunderClan, kits are Nightkit, Goldenkit, Berrykit, and Redkit. Mate is Emberfoot

2\. Whitepoppy-black she-cat with small white specks all over her and green eyes, fierce, ferocious fighter, has killed cats in battle, kits are Tornkit and Nettlekit, mate is Crowfur

Kits:

1\. Nightkit-black tom with a golden tail tip and blue eyes, friendly and kind, oldest, leader

2\. Goldenkit-golden she-cat with white spots under eyes eyes which are yellow, kind, shares, has good potential for a hunter, friendly

3\. Berrykit-cream colored she-cat with black paws and spots under eyes which are blue, active, fast, a bit clumsy, can smell really good

4\. Redkit-russet tom with yellow eyes, big, tough, plays with Tornkit and Nettlekit more than his sisters and brother, already has a scar from playing

5\. Tornkit-brown tom with green eyes, after only a few days, he had a huge part of his ear torn off by Nettlekit, used to be called Oakkit, name was changed by Whitepoppy, who thought would suit him better with his toughness, bold, doesn't respect the code or StarClan

6\. Nettlekit-brown tom with black specks and green eyes, fierce, huge(for a kit), bold, doesn't respect the code or StarClan

Elders:

1\. Shadewhisker-dark gray tabby tom with shining Amber eyes, cool, speechless, never speaks, fond of Blizzardpaw, He fathered Softpaw secretly with a dead WindClan warrior

2\. Rosepelt-golden reddish she-cat with white tail tip and black paws and blue eyes, kind, grumpy, ferociously loyal to her clan

3\. Falconclaw-marbled black and gray tom with green eyes, grumpy, spiteful, but not mean

OUTSIDE OF CLANS

Blaze-large fiery orange tabby tom with amber eyes, bully, tough, thinks highly of himself, in DogClan, Rogue

Dove-small light gray she-cat with blue eyes, cowardly, swift, can be fierce, in DogClan, Rogue

Connor-black and white tom with blue eyes, curious, playful, and fast, kittypet

Cookie-calico she-cat with forest green eyes, soft, quiet, playful, cheerful, kittypet

Quinn-gray tom with darker gray flecks on face and green eyes, player, sly, active, kittypet

Travis-a brown tom with orange eyes and white paws. soft and gentle but has rough exterior, will fight if necessary, wishes to join ThunderClan, kittypet, already has a few friends in the clan like Hawkpaw and Thrushpaw

Blackie-black tom with one white paw and green eyes, gruff, but gentle with others, strong, not afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right, has an urge to prove himself, mother died shortly after he became an adult, father was part of a stray clan, called DogClan(because to join the clan, you had to fight a dog and live, at least have the dog retreat with a few wounds), now dead. Lives on the streets, but has dreams about the clans. Loner

Coldpaw-white tom with huge claws and icy blue eyes, used to be WindClan, was Froststar's brother, he tried to murder Foxfang when he was deputy, almost ripping out his throat, he was exiled from the clan by Daisystar, now is full grown and in DogClan, Rogue

Trout- full grown blue/gray tom with green eyes, exiled when he was a kit, along with his mother and two sisters, when they found out he was Half-Clan, RiverClan, mother ran off long ago, one of his sisters died from hunger, and the other is a kittypet, swears to never be a kittypet if he has the choice, renamed himself to Trout so he wouldn't be Troutkit forever, loner

Creampuff-creamy she-cat with blue/gray splotch on face and green eyes, wishes she could stop worrying about her brother, wishes he would come and live with her, kind and friendly, dislikes the clans and never wants to see them again, happy in her home, kittypet


End file.
